Rise of the New Kyuubi
by windstorm16
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! THis story it yet another challenge from The Sith'ari, which is something new. Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy the story. So, without further ado.**

 **Having sacrificed herself to save her peerage's life, Rias finds herself face-to-face with the Shinigami. Here the deity gives the young devil a second chance at life by taking the entire soul of Kurama during the Kyuubi Attack and placing Rias's soul in the Bijuu's body. Now years later, after adapting to her new Chakra body and learning to manipulate it to give herself a body similar to the one she had in her past life, Rias decides that it's now time to introduce herself to Naruto. Now with her knowledge of magic from her past-life as a Devil and her history as a closet-otaku, Rias will help Naruto rise as one of the most powerful Shinobi in History and make him into someone worthy of the title of a Kage.**

 **I own nothing**

"Huh?"

Rias Gremory blinked in confusion as she took in her surroundings. She was in a completely white void that seemed to stretch on forever with nothing in sight.

"What, what is this place?" Rias wondered

"You could say it's the realm between realms." Answered a voice, startling Rias

Looking Rias saw a middle-aged male dressed in a dark business suit, a dark topcoat over it, carrying a black cane tipped with a steel skull, along with a silver ring with a white stone embedded in it.

Rias gulped looking at the man warily, while he may not seem threatening, Rias could sense his power and what she sensed really terrified the young devil.

It made her brothers true form seem like a pond compared to an ocean.

"Who… who are you?" Rias asked, the man scoffing as he began circling her

"If I had a dime everytime someone asked me that. If you must know I am the Shinigami." Said the Shinigami, Rias looking at him in surprise

"The Shinto God of Death." Rias stated

"Indeed. And you Rias Gremory have just caused me several hundred problems with that stunt you pulled." The Shinigami said looking at Rias as his eyes turned a terrifying yellow

"What stunt? What're you-" Rias cut herself off as she remembered what happened before she arrived

She had just been taking part in her first Rating Games against her bastard of a fiance Riser Phenex, in the hope of breaking the marriage contract between them. But things only went from bad to worse, while some of her peerage managed to eliminate some of Riser's peerage members, they were soon overwhelmed until it was just Rias and her two newest pieces Issei Hyoudou and Asia Argento against Riser and his Queen.

They could have won had Riser not supplied his peerage members with Phoenix Tears allowing them to heal themselves of any damage.

At the end Riser demanded Rias surrender or he would kill her remaining pieces, which Rias didn't want as to her, her peerage was family. It didn't help that Issei still tried to fight even after being beaten down. Rias had tried thinking of solution that could somehow help her win, but in the end she realized she had no more moves to make and could only surrender or risk her peerage.

Obviously Riser felt she had taken to long to make a decision and launched a powerful fireball straight as Issei and Asia. Rias hadn't even thought about it as she pushed them out of the way taking the hit herself. The last thoughts going through her head was that her friends were safe and that her brother was likely to vaporize Riser and anyone that got in his way, right before the attack incinerated her.

'I'm… dead.' Rias realized jumping when he Shinigami slammed his cane on the ground

"Yes, you are dead, which is a problem as you weren't supposed to die for several thousands of years!" The Shinigami hissed more annoyed than angry

What is it with teenagers and making 'heroic sacrifices' or some tripe like that.

"So, can I guess and say you're here to take me to… where ever it is devils go when they die?" Asked Rias

"You'd be wrong. As you said you weren't supposed to die this early, normally in circumstances like this I'd simply send you back to your body…" The Shinigami said, as Rias looked hopeful to see her friends and family again but her hoped died at his next words

"… that is if there was a body left to put you in. What's left you is now ashes in the wind." Finished the Shinigami

"Then what happens now?" Rias asked

The Shinigami closed his eyes and began pacing back and forth, occasionally muttering to himself. After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked at Rias.

"I believe I just found a way you can prove useful Gremory-san." Said the Shinigami

Rias felt her irritation rise at how he said that but didn't voice her thoughts not wanting to anger a god.

"You see I was just summoned, and yes I am occupying separate plains of existence I'm a god, to perform a sealing. Well the same sealing that I've had to perform who knows how many times." The Shinigami said muttering the last part

"Anyway the sealing involves sealing giant fox with anger issues into an infant, I'm sure you're familiar with this given all that anime and manga you own." Said the Shinigami, Rias nodding slowly

"You mean the Elemental Nations from the 'Hurricane Chronicles' about Menma Namikaze and the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama." Said Rias

"Close enough and it's Naruto Uzumaki, not Menma." The deity said

"So, here's what I offer you. I will take Kurama's soul and put yours inside the fox's body, giving you a second chance at life, and in return you help young Naruto in any way possible." The Shinigami offered.

"Help him become Hokage?" Asked Rias, the Shinigami shrugging

"Hokage, destroyer, god, monster, I don't really care. I've seen them all. You just help him become better and after that, what he does is up to him." The Shinigami said

"And if I accept this, what do you get out of it?" Said Rias not believe the god wouldn't want something out of this

"Decent entertainment for a few decades or centuries." The Shinigami stated, much to Rias' disbelief

"Entertainment?" Rias repeated,

"Yes. When you get to be as old as I am, you try to find entertainment where ever you can. So, what do you say do we have a deal." Said the Shinigami holding out his hands

Rias looked at the offered hand in thought. If she did this, she knew she'd be sealed away for at least seventeen years until she'd be released. She knew about the world he'd send her to, or at least a version of it, from one of her favorite anime "The Hurricane Chronicles". It was one of her favorites as she sympathized with the main character, having a burdened thrust on him as just a baby and hated his entire life but never giving up, reminding of her arranged marriage, which was made before she was even born and her desire to be free from it.

Now she was being offered to go to a world and help Menma, or Naruto as he's called in the world she'd go to and help him. Given her knowledge of the events that happen in that world it'd be a major help to Naruto, and she'd have the chance to help get stronger much faster than in the show and manga.

Plus bragging rights for helping create one of the most powerful Ninja alive.

"Okay, I'll do it." Rias agreed shaking hands with the Shinigami as a bright light encompassed them from their joined hands

*Elemental Nations*

*Mindscape*

 **"Ow, my head."** Groaned Rias rubbing her head to soothe the oncoming headache

Though she stopped once she felt something different. For one rather than long hair she felt short fur, her nails were long and incredibly sharp given they were scraping against her head, her ears now seemed really long, she was covered in fur, and she had nine tails.

And she was in a sewer.

Looking at her reflection Rias saw, instead herself, a giant mountain sized Kyuubi no Kitsune. Testing it Rias waved her hand causing the reflection to mimic her.

 **'Okay so I'm now the Kyuubi and I'm currently sealed into a newborn infant. This isn't so bad and from what I can feel I still my Yin and Yang halves so no need to worry about that.'** Rias thought

 **'But I'm still sealed in an infant, so I can't really communicate with Naruto for several years. Not to mention getting used to this body and finding a way to talk with him when we do meet, as I doubt he'd be open to talking with the Kyuubi.'** Thought Rias becoming aware of the many problems that came with accepting the Shinigami's deal

 **"I wonder if I can change my form?"** Rias mused

She has plenty of time to figure it out until she can meet her host.

*Timeskip-Twelve Years*

Naruto Uzumaki entered his apartment a look of sadness on his face. He had just come from the Academy after failing his graduation exam.

'It's that stupid Clone Jutsu! Everytime I try it, it just creates one lifeless clone, and no matter how little Chakra I put in it's always the same!' Naruto ranted mentally

He tried everything he could think of to create clones, practicing the leaf exercise, limiting the Chakra he puts in the Jutsu, he even tried just creating a large group of clones to spread out his Chakra to them all.

And none of it worked!

'Now I have to wait another year until I can take the exam again.' Thought Naruto lying down on his bed to get some sleep

*Mindscape*

Though Naruto immediately opened his eyes again and found himself in a place that definitely wasn't his apartment.

"Huh? What the… hell?" Naruto wondered looking around in confusion

"Is this a sewer? How'd I get here?" Said Naruto with a frown

Deciding to try and find a way out Naruto began walking forward hoping to find a way out. Though rather than finding a way out Naruto soon entered a large room with an even bigger gate opposite from where he came in. He couldn't see anything inside as the entire cage was cast in complete darkness.

"What… what is this and why is it here?" Naruto said confused as what a large gate was doing in a sewer

Thinking it over for a few moments Naruto stepped between the bars of the gate and walked forward, he didn't get far before he heard a girls voice.

"Yes, yes, yes! Finally it worked!" Came a joyful shout from the darkness

'What? Someone else is down here, maybe they know a way out of here!' Thought Naruto hoping whoever else was down here could help him get out

Running towards where the voice was coming from, but once he saw the person however Naruto stopped in his tracks along with gaining a healthy blush on his face.

It was a girl a few years older than himself, around eighteen or nineteen, long red-orange hair that went down to her ankles, along with two fox ears sticking out the top of her head, bright red eyes with slit pupils, whisker marks not unlike his own, lightly tanned skin. Her attire, while decent, left little to the imagination, being a short black kimono with edges that stopped midthigh, a red girdle belt with two small black belts holding it close, the right sleeve hung off her shoulder showing a black mark on her shoulder and drawing attention to her cleavage, along with a red swirl on the left side like the one on the back of her jacket, and she wore elevated heels.

'She's gorgeous.' Naruto thought gaining a healthy blush on his face considering the girl was currently jumping up and down which was drawing attention to her large breasts

Rias meanwhile was ecstatic at finally managing to transform into her human form, while she didn't mind the large fox form she much prefers her smaller less threatening human form. Much better for when she talks to her host.

Though she was pulled from her excitement when she heard a stray thought, being inside Naruto's min she could hear his thoughts.

'She's gorgeous.'

That made her stop her mini celebration and go completely still.

Looking Rias' crimson eyes with cerulean blue.

For moment neither said anything, Naruto unsure what to say to the beautiful girl and Rias as this wasn't how she planned to meet him.

"Uh, hi." Naruto said breaking the silence

"Hello." Replied Rias with a short wave

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage Dattebayo!" Said Naruto regaining himself, Rias smiling and giggling lightly

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun, my name is Rias Gremory." Rias introduced

"You to Rias-chan. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you in a sewer and do you know a way out?" Naruto asked

"Well for starters we aren't in a sewer, this is your mind Naruto-kun. And for why I'm here it's kind of a long story…" Rias trailed off but knowing the best way to earn his trust was to be honest with him

With that Rias told Naruto everything about herself, her life as devil, gaining her peerage, going against Riser in the Rating Game, sacrificing herself to save her friends, meeting the Shinigami and the deal they made, and her becoming the new Kyuubi.

"So, you're the Kyuubi and the reason everyone hates is because of you." Naruto said warily taking a step back

"Technically, that was the other Kyuubi. I'm the new one after the Shinigami took the others soul and put me in the fox's body. And I swear I'm not going to hurt you Naruto-kun." Rias said honestly

"Well, if what your saying is true then do you know who my parents are?" Asked Naruto thinking she'd know who they are

Rias hesitated at that, she did know who his parents are but she wasn't sure it'd be a good idea to tell him, given he might react badly and do something really reckless. But seeing his hopeful expression Rias didn't have the heart to lie, at least not completely.

"Yes and no. I know who your mother is, as she was the Kyuubi's second host. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki." Rias revealed, Naruto noticing her use of past tense

"Was? So then she's…"

"She's dead, the same with your father, Naruto-kun, I'm sorry." Said Rias, Naruto looking down at that

"Oh. Did they… did they love me?" Naruto asked, Rias smiling softly

"Yes, they did more than anything else in the world." Rias answered

Naruto instantly felt like a weight was lifted off him, he finally knew who at least one of his parents was, and that they loved him.

"Thank you for telling me Rias-chan." Said Naruto

"No problem Naruto-kun. Now get some sleep as we start training in the morning!" Said Rias smiling widely, while Naruto looked confused

"Training?" Repeated Naruto

"Yep! I'm going to help train you and in a years' time when you take the graduation exam again, I promise you'll be the strongest Genin around." Said Rias, to Naruto's shock and joy that he's getting a personally teacher

Though he still had one question.

"How?" Naruto asked as while he didn't like it, he knew he wasn't really the strongest or smartest at the Academy and doubted he could become the strongest in just a year

Rias merely gave a mischievous smile.

"That'll actually be your first lesson Naruto-kun. A rather useful Jutsu called Shadow Clones." Said Rias mischief sparkling in her eyes

This was going to be fun.

 **So, what did think, good. Yep Rias is the new Kyuubi and will be helping Naruto train to be the strongest much earlier. But with Rias' presence there will be plenty of changes, as you've already seen, also other anime characters will appear, not many but those that do will have important rolls. Also Rias' appearance is the cover image of this story and I will provide a link as well,**

 **deviantart koniak007 / art/ COMM-Rise-of-the-New-Kyuubi - 768983715**

 **Just remove the spaces. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be going over the training Rias has put Naruto through over the year along with learning some of the ripple effects Rias' presence has caused. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted slamming the blue sphere into a tree as the attack drilled into the tree until it snapped in half

"Yes that's it Naruto-kun!" Cheered Rias standing a short distance away proud that he's finally able to perform the Rasengan one handed without the aid of a clone

Exactly one year has passed since Naruto and Rias met and Rias made good on her promise to make sure he was the strongest in his age group. The day after their meeting Rias had Naruto get up early in the morning and go to an empty training ground where she then showed him how to perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

After Naruto got the Jutsu down Rias had him create five hundred clones and divide them into groups of a hundred. The first hundred Rias had work on Chakra Control Exercises such as the Leaf Exercise and teaching them Tree Walking and Water Walking. The second group Rias had read up on all the books Naruto should have read in Academy but didn't, either because of biased teachers or he didn't want to, and Rias firmly told them all if they didn't read she'll stop her training immediately until they had memorized all the books. This got the clones to grumble at the unfairness but still went about reading the books.

The third group Rias had them practice their calligraphy, both the neatness and the speed they can finish it in, while it confused Naruto at the need to practice calligraphy Rias only said it'll help later down the line for another skill she'll teach him. The fourth group were told to practice meditation, Rias' reasoning being it helped to learn patience and control. Finally the fifth group were told to practice Taijutsu going through kata a hundred times.

For the real Naruto, Rias had been go out and buy training weights for his arms and legs, with each weight being twenty pounds each. Once he had the weights, and got used to them being on, Rias gave Naruto a training regimen to perform each morning after creating his clones, fifty laps around the village followed by a hundred sit ups, pushups, pull ups, squats, then performing a thousand punches and kicks with both arms and legs. Naruto at first tried protesting such a regimen, Rias responded by adding twenty to each exercise, that immediately ended any of Naruto's protests.

For a month that had been Naruto's training, create five hundred clones divided into five groups, and then start his physical training. When Rias felt Naruto was getting used to the weights she had him add five pounds to each and adding another twenty to his exercises. It still made Rias cackle whenever her host grumbled about "sadistic vixens" and their "torture training".

Three months however Naruto's complaining stopped when Rias had him take off his weights and break five cement blocks stacked on top of each other, Naruto was shocked when he was able to punch straight through them and hardly felt anything. Another thing was Rias had decided he had progressed enough in his calligraphy to begin learning Fuinjutsu, an invaluable art that Rias knew Naruto would definitely benefit from.

Another noteworthy event was when Rias had offered Naruto to modify his DNA to be able to use her Power of Destruction, which Naruto eagerly accepted having heard of the Power of Destruction and what it could do from what Rias told him. Though an unforeseen side-affect was Naruto's once sunny spiky blonde hair was now the same crimson red straight hair, though a few strands that stuck out, and blue-green eyes Rias used to have in her other life.

In addition to his new looks Naruto got new clothes as well, his outfit being black shinobi sandals, dark blue pants tucked into his sandals with crimson lining, a burnt orange shirt, and a black jacket with crimson lining and a red Uzumaki swirl on the back.

After this Rias had Naruto create an additional two hundred clones, the first hundred to begin practicing to master the Power of Destruction and the second hundred to start learning to use the Rasengan. With the aid of Shadow Clones Naruto managed to create the Rasengan, but his control still wasn't good enough to perform it one handed and still needed the assistance of a clone.

During the training Rias also discovered she could transfer her consciousness to a Shadow Clone and possess thus allowing her a more hands on approach in Naruto's training.

Months passed by and Naruto's strength grew, his weights now being up to eighty pounds, and his exercises now being two hundred-fifty laps around the village, three hundred sit up, pushup, pull up, squats, and one thousand two hundred punches and kicks. His Chakra Control was High-Jonin level, his Taijutsu was mid-Chunin given his lack of real combat experience, and he was on his way with creating his own seals with Fuinjutsu. Now he had finally mastered the Rasengan.

Though while Naruto's training was coming along nicely over the past year Rias noticed several concerning things regarding the world and seeing some differences besides just Naruto not being named Menma or his parents being alive. It worried Rias that her interference might have caused a greater ripple effect than she could have predicted. This lead to her not telling Naruto any of the future events that might unfold like they did in "The Hurricane Chronicles" as Rias was no longer sure if the future was set in stone.

Which is why Rias has trained Naruto to the ground to make sure he's ready for whatever comes his way, as even Rias was no longer sure what to expect.

Back to the present Naruto threw his fist into the air.

"Yes! I finally mastered the Rasengan, and it's all thanks to Rias-chan!" Naruto said smiling at his friend/sensei/secret crush

"Please you did all the hard work Naruto-kun, and you always had the potential inside you I just gave you a nudge in the right direction." Said Rias returning her student/friend/secret crush's smile

"No really I wanna thank you Rias-chan for everything you've done for me. You're the first person that's helped me like this and it means a lot to me, you mean a lot to me Rias-chan." Naruto said his smile softening as he looked at Rias

Rias was surprised at his words before looking away as a blush appeared on her face at his words.

"Su-sure Naruto-kun. Anyway don't you have to get to the Academy, today being the Graduation Exam, ya know." Rias said, Naruto blinking before looking at the suns position and started freaking out

"Ah crap you're right! I can't be later today, lets go Rias-chan!" Naruto said running off grabbing his jacket he left at the entrance of the training ground

Rias smiled at Naruto's retreating figure.

"You're precious to me as well, Naruto-kun." Rias whispered before the clone she was possessing dispelled as she returned to the seal

*With Naruto*

'Phew I made it.' Naruto thought in relief as he entered the classroom at the Academy and didn't see the teacher yet

"Naruto-kun, over here we saved you a seat!" Said a female voice getting Naruto's attention

Looking Naruto smiled at who he saw, two girls his age sitting next to each other.

The first is a short girl of petite build, her skin fair and prone to blushing, little pink blushes on each of her cheeks, her eyes are large and round, the irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side, and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. Her attire consisted of black ninja sandals with pale pink edging, black leggings, a short black skirt, a pale pink shirt and a black jacket with pale pink trimming.

Next is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She also had a katana sword sheathed at her side.

These two were Ochaco Uraraka and Akame, two of Naruto's closest friends besides Rias.

"Hey Ochaco-chan, Akame-chan." Naruto greeted walking up the stairs and taking the seat next to Ochaco

Ochaco smiled and nodded, while Akame simply nodded as she ate a box of pocky. In terms of personality Ochaco was the more outgoing and laidback of two while Akame could come off as a very serious and coldhearted person, but she's actually just socially awkward, as Naruto's seen Akame's caring side when she's with her younger sister Kurome, who's a year younger than the three. Along with having a large appetite willing to eat anything she considers food, something she and her sister have in common.

The three had met at the start of the year when they first entered the Academy and have been friends ever since, with Naruto hoping they'll be his teammates rather than people he doesn't know or those that follow their parents example and hate him because of Rias, or the Kyuubi.

Soon the sensei came in and gave a speech before he started calling students in to perform the Substitution, Transformation, and Clone Jutsu's.

'I will pass this time, no matter what!' Naruto swore determined to become a ninja

*Mindscape*

'This is really worrisome. If those three are here who else could be?' Rias thought pacing back and forth in the seal

When Naruto had met Ochaco, Akame, and Kurome it had worried Rias considering those three weren't supposed to exist in the Elemental Nations and were from different manga/anime. They were also how Rias started realizing that things were changing, after all if different characters were showing up in the Elemental Nations then what else was changing or who else could show up.

'I just hope none of the more powerful villains don't appear.' Rias thought afraid that villains from manga/anime she's watched/read could show up and there were plenty that were far stronger than anyone in the Elemental Nations

'The only thing I can do is make sure Naruto-kun is ready for whatever comes his way, and I do mean anything.' Rias thought before a large book appeared in front of her

Despite being in the seal Rias still could recreate objects she's seen in her life, the book she created just so happened to have all her knowledge of all the manga/anime she's seen, including all the attacks from them.

'While Naruto-kun might not be able to use these to their true power, he can still recreate them giving himself an even greater arsenal.' Rias thought flipping through the book with a mischievous smile at the thought of Naruto using some of these attacks

It'll certainly be fun to see the look on peoples faces when they see what Naruto can do.

*Later-Real World*

Naruto resisted the urge to cheer loudly as he exited the Academy his new headband tied around his forehead. Finally he was a ninja!

Though his happiness was lowered when he saw the crowd of parents and children being congratulated on passing. That was something that still hurt Naruto, that he didn't he have parents to congratulate him for becoming a ninja. While it didn't hurt like it did before he met Rias and his other friends, it still stung to be reminded.

Naruto was pulled from his depressing thoughts when he felt two hands on his shoulder, looking he saw Akame and Ochaco giving him smiles and sporting headbands of their own, Akame's hanging loosely from her belt and Ochaco's tied around her waist. And while he couldn't see her he felt Rias was also smiling at him as well.

'Even if I don't have my parents, I still have my friends.' Naruto thought smiling at them in turn

Tomorrow they'd be assigned to teams and a Jonin sensei.

*Next Day*

"I will now list the students who will be teamed together and their senseis. Team one…" The teacher started listing

'This is it. Please let Ochaco-chan and Akame-chan be my teammates, please. And please not a sensei that hates me.' Thought Naruto mentally hoping he and his friends were on the same team and their sensei wasn't biased

"… Team Thirteen Naruto Uzumaki, Ochaco Uraraka, and Akame your sensei is Kamina Jiha. Team four-" the teacher was cut off when a large object crashed through the window and landed in front of him

"Attention members of Team Thirteen, The Mighty Kamina has arrived!" Announced the now revealed man as he stood to in a pose as the new Genin saw what he looked like

Kamina is tall and well built, he has short, blue, spiky hair and is frequently seen wearing his trademark red sunglasses that cover his red eyes. His skin is tan, and he has blue-ish tattoos along both of his arms which extend to his shoulders and his upper back. His attire consisted of a high collared red cape held by two yellow cloths, he wasn't wearing a shirt showing his muscular torso, bandages wrapped around his forearms and midsection, dark purple-black pants held up by a white sash, regular sandals on his feet, and carrying a sword in right hand.

'This is our sensei?' Thought the Genin of Team Thirteen

"Damnit Kamina! That's the fifth window you've broken this month alone!" The teacher shouted

"Don't worry about it. Now which of you three are my students?" Kamina asked smirking, while Naruto, Ochaco, and Akame raised their hands

"Great now you three follow me and try to keep up!" Said Kamina jumping through another window

The three pre-teens followed after him, thankfully jumping through one of the windows Kamina already broke and followed after their sensei across the rooftops.

Soon they reached the Hokage's Tower where they found Kamina sitting casually on the railing.

"Great you three made it, take a seat and we'll get started." Kamina said, as the three sat on the roof in front of him

"First off let's introduce ourselves, just say your name, likes, dislikes, and hobbies. I'll start things off. The names Kamina Jiha, you can call me sensei, Kamina-sensei, or Bro if you feel like it. My likes are training, fighting strong opponents, and looking at beautiful women, my dislikes are traitors, liars, and those who hurt my friends, my hobbies are keeping in shape, going on missions, and training. Alright Akame you go, then Ochaco, and finally Naruto." Kamina said pointing to the red eyed girl who has pulled out a bag of cookies from… somewhere

"My name is Akame my likes are my friends, my sister, and eating different foods, my dislikes are traitors and those who hurt my precious people, my hobbies are cooking, training, and spending time with my friends and sister." Said Akame in her usual neutral tone

"My name is Ochaco Uraraka my likes are my friends, helping people, and learning new things, my dislikes are traitors, bullies, and liars, my hobbies are practicing my Kekkei Genkai, and spending time with my friends." Ochaco said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are my precious people, ramen, and learning new techniques, my dislikes are liars, traitors, bullies, and those who hurt my friends, my hobbies are training, spending time with my friends, and getting stronger." Finished Naruto

"Awesome girls and guy. Now next order of business is the true Genin Exam." Said Kamina with a smirk at their confused faces

"What you thought performing three Academy level Jutsu is enough to become ninja, no way. To do that you'll be taking my test, if you pass then we're officially Team Thirteen, however if you fail you'll be sent back to the Academy." Kamina revealed, surprising the three

"Meet at Training Ground Thirteen tomorrow and be sure to come prepared cause this test won't be an easy one. Later!" Said Kamina before propelling himself into the air and jumping away leaving the three pre-teens to look after their senseis retreating figure

"He was strange." Akame stated, her friends nodding in agreement

"You don't think he was serious right? About sending us back to the Academy?" Ochaco asked worried of having to go through the Academy a second time

"It doesn't matter if it's true or not, we'll pass any test Kamina-sensei gives us no matter what." Said Naruto in determination

Akame and Ochaco looked at him seeing his determined expression and nodded in agreement.

They'll pass any test Kamina throws at them.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yes Naruto's teammates are Ochaco Uraraka from "My Hero Academia" and Akame from "Akame Ga Kill" and their sensei is none other than Kamina from "Gurren Lagann"! Not only that but there will be other changes happening other characters showing up, all due to one single change, the change being Rias' presence. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the Genin Test Kamina has in store for Naruto, Akame, and Ochaco along with the training he has in store for the team. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Naruto entered Training Ground Thirteen seeing Akame and Ochaco already present, with Akame sitting under a tree sharpening her sword and Ochako looked nervous of what kind of test their sensei will give them.

"Hey Akame-chan, Ochaco-chan." Naruto greeted with a smile and two finger salute

"Hey Naruto-kun." Returned Ochaco

"Hey." Akame said not looking up from her sword

Walking over Naruto jumped and sat on a branch above Akame.

"So, what do you think Kamina-sensei's test will be?" Naruto asked curious to see if they had any ideas for what their sensei had in store for them

"I'm not sure, though I doubt it'll be easy. I just hope it isn't something to difficult like having to beat him in a fight." Ochaco said since none of them knew what Kamina's skills were and considering he's a Jonin he's likely stronger than all three of them

"Something unexpected since he seems rather crazy." Stated Akame in her usual brutal and honest tone

Naruto and Ochaco had to admit that is true, from what little they saw of their sensei he seemed rather dramatic.

"Look out below!" Shouted Kamina, confusing the three students before they looked up

'What the hell?' The three thought seeing Kamina freefalling from the sky

Just before Kamina hit the ground he flipped in midair landing in a crouched position before rising to his full height.

"The Might Kamina has arrived!" Kamina declared, making the Genin sweatdrop that he said the same thing when he crashed through the window yesterday

Yeah he's definitely crazy.

'Uh, Rias-chan any thoughts.' Naruto asked mentally wondering if Rias had anything to say

Rias meanwhile was torn between worrying about Kamina's presence, yet another character that doesn't belong in the Elemental Nations and fangirling at seeing one of the most manly characters in all of anime/manga along with being one of her many childhood idols for his "never give up" attitude.

 **'Fangirl, worry, fangirl, worry, fangirl, worry… really a tough decision.'** Rias thought taking a moment to compose herself

 **"Just be weary and alert, you don't know what he can do. Also don't use the Rasengan."** Said Rias seriously knowing if Naruto used to the Rasengan it'd cause to many people to ask questions of how Naruto knew a Jutsu he shouldn't even know exists

Nodding slowly Naruto and teammates directed their attention to Kamina who set a timer on one of the three training posts.

"Now then you three your test is rather simple. All you have to do is take this pebble from me." Said Kamina picking up a pebble off the ground, while the Genin looked confused at the objective

"But there's only one pebble and three of us." Ochaco pointed out

"Yep, doesn't matter who gets the pebble as long as you can take it from me, you'll just have to work together to get it. You have exactly one hour to get the pebble." Said Kamina before giving them all a serious expression

"But if you fail all three of you will be sent back to Academy." Kamina stated, shocking the three before they gained determined expressions making Kamina nod with a smirk

"Alright then, ready set go!" Said Kamina jumping over them as the timer started

"Akame, Ochaco let's go!" Said Naruto as they ran after him

"Hai!"

Chasing Kamina back into the village the three saw him jumping across rooftops and looked back to them.

"Keep up kids!" Said Kamina jumping away

"Ochaco try and get ahead of him to block his path, Akame seeing if you can slow him down long enough for Ochaco to get ahead." Naruto said, both girls nodding before jumping ahead

'Where'd they go?' Kamina wondered not seeing his would-be students chasing him

Did they give up or are they planning something, thought Kamina

Without looking Kamina held his sheathed sword behind his head blocking a slash from Akame

"Nice try Akame, but you'll never be able to hit me with such telegraphed attacks." Said Kamina raising his other arm to block a kick from the girl

Spinning in the air Akame planted her hands on the roof and kicked both her legs out hitting Kamina in the chest making him skid back a little.

'Ouch, I actually felt that. She's definitely stronger than she looks.' Thought Kamina smirking as Akame jumped at him with her sword raised over her head

Kamina blocked each of her attacks with his smirk still in place, though he noticed she seemed to be pushing him back.

'Hm, is this part of their plan?' Thought Kamina before feeling he reached the edge of the roof

Jumping back onto what he expected to be another roof to resume the chase, Kamina was surprised when he felt himself hit a wall.

"Woah!" Kamina said reaching to grab a ledge

Looking Kamina saw he had grabbed onto a floating crate.

"What's this?" Muttered Kamina seeing several crates, boulders, and planks of wood floating in the air

He then spotted Ochaco with her hands clasped together and seemed to be under some strain.

'Hm, this must be her Kekkei Genkai, Gravity Manipulation, though from the way she's struggling I'd say there's a limit to how much she can lift.' Thought Kamina pulling himself onto the crate while Akame jumped onto a wooden plank making Ochaco wince under the increased weight.

"Akame, I don't know how much longer I can hold this, hurry and grab the pebble!" Said Ochaco struggling to keep the objects floating

"Right." Akame said jumping across the objects towards Kamina

"I'll admit this is impressive, throw me off by using Ochaco's Kekkei Genkai. But…" Kamina said kicking off the crate and knocking away the rock Akame was about to jump on making the girl fall to the ground

"… You also throw yourself off." Said Kamina landing on an adjacent roof while looking around for his final student

'Not to the left, not the right, and not below. So that leaves…' Kamina thought

"Orb of Tornami!" Said Naruto above Kamina

"Orb of what- woah!" Said Kamina as a large torrent of water shot out towards him

Thinking quickly Kamina kicked up one of the planks of wood and jumped on it surfing along the water. Taking a quick look back Kamina saw Naruto had the same idea as him and the Jonin also noticed he was holding a glass ball.

'What is that thing?' Wondered Kamina jumping into archway as Naruto landed across from him

"Nice trick Naruto, but still not good enough." Kamina said smirking, while Naruto growled in frustration holding his orb

"Orb of Tornami: Ice!" Said Naruto this time a beam of ice shot out of the orb

Ducking under the beam, Kamina saw he wasn't the target and instead his hand holding the pebble was frozen in a block of ice. Rather than look concerned Kamina held his frozen hand under his feet and skated away.

Soon Kamina arrived back at Training Ground Thirteen. Jumping he kick his frozen hand freeing it and tossing the pebble to his other hand.

"Sorry Naruto, but still no dice or should I say no ice." Kamina said chuckling at his own joke before sighing with his eyes closed

Suddenly Naruto, Akame, and Ochaco all jumped out of hiding going towards Kamina from both sides and above leaving no room for him to escape. But before they could reach him, Kamina dissolved into a puddle of mud causing the Genin's eyes to widened.

Unable to stop themselves the Genin crashed into each other before falling into the mud left behind by Kamina's mud clone. Kamina meanwhile jumped down and sat cross legged beside his failed students.

"We… lost." Naruto said as he and the girls looked down at having failed the test

"Ah come on, there's still one tactic you three haven't tried." Said Kamina

Hearing this the three exchanged looks before looking to their sensei.

"Could we please have the pebble?" The three asked holding out their hands

"Sure." Kamina said handing the pebble to Naruto just as the timer went off

"I'm confused, if you were just going to give us the pebble then why make us go through all of that?" Naruto asked as he and his teammates looked at Kamina questioningly

"Two reasons, one it was funny." Kamina said smiling widely

 **'True.'** Rias thought

"And two, it was to teach you three an important lesson. There will come times where you can't go at enemies head on, and you'll have to try something unexpected. Like during our little chase, you three surprised me with your skills and abilities, but I was able to adapt to them and keep you from getting the pebble." Kamina explained, with the Genin nodding in understanding of his words.

"By the way Naruto what was that orb thing you had, I don't think I ever seen a weapon like that." Said Kamina curious of what the orb was exactly, Ochaco and Akame were also curious not knowing Naruto had something like in his possession

"It's actually something I made. The Orb of Tornami has seals on it that when you channel Chakra into it, it takes the Chakra and the water in the air and unleashes it in a torrent of water or a beam of ice." Naruto explained getting impressed looks from his teammates and sensei, the latter whistling in amazement

"And you made that? That's pretty impressive." Complimented Kamina, Naruto scratching the back of his head sheepishly

"Thanks, I'm actually working on other weapons that have other special abilities." Naruto said having come up with different ideas for weapons and armor to create with seals

"Huh, cool. Anyway as of this moment we are officially Team Thirteen! You three are free for the rest of the day while I go report to the Hokage. Later!" Kamina said using an earth Shunshin

"Alright we're officially Genin!" Naruto cheered while Akame and Ochaco smiled alongside him

"Come on, let's go to Ichiraku's to celebrate, my treat." Naruto offered

"Okay let's go!" Ochaco agreed

"Agreed." Said Akame drooling a little at the thought of getting free food

*Hokage's Office*

Sarutobi rubbed his temples as each of the Jonin declared whether their teams passed or failed their tests. It was rather disappointing that majority of teams failed with only a few having passed.

"Team Seven failed." Said Kakashi, none of the Jonin nor the Hokage were surprised at this, since none of Kakashi's teams have ever passed his test.

"Team Nine showed their flames of youth burning brightly and passed!" Might Gai declared with his patented good guy pose complete with sparkling teeth

'Those poor Genin.' Thought the Hokage and Jonin knowing how Gai was about his "flames of youth"

"Team Thirteen passed as well." Kamina said finishing things off as the last Jonin

Nodding the Hokage marked down all the teams that managed to pass this years and their Jonin.

"Very well you all are dismissed except you Kamina. I'd like a word with you." Said the Hokage

Once all the Jonin were gone Kamina stood up straight with a rare serious expression.

"You wanted to speak with me sir." Kamina said, the Hokage nodding

"Yes, I'd like you to tell me your personal opinion of your students." Said Hiruzen wanting to hear what Kamina thought of his students, specifically the former blonde one Naruto

While Hiruzen had zero doubts that Kamina isn't one of the many that hates Naruto because of his condition, he just had to be sure.

"Well they all definitely have potential. Akame could become a master of swordswoman with the right training and might even have the potential to become an Anbu captain. Ochaco, if she gets better control and mastery over her Gravity Manipulation she'd become quite the dangerous opponent for anyone. Finally Naruto…" Kamina paused as he smirked

"Now he's definitely filled with potential and talent, he's already started on the path to becoming a Seal Master, combine that with his near endless Chakra pools and stamina, and you have the makings of someone who will be a real heavy hitter in the future. I'd even say these three have the potential and ability to surpass your own students." Kamina said completely truthfully

Sarutobi gained a thoughtful expression at this, a team that could surpass even the Sannin. That's not an easy claim to back up, but the Hokage knew Kamina well enough when he says something he says it with complete certainty and if he says Team Thirteen have the potential to surpass his own former students then the Hokage believes him.

"Thank you Kamina you can go now." Sarutobi said, Kamina nodded as he returned to his normal exuberant self

"See ya boss man!" Said Kamina as he smashed through the window laughing all the way

The Hokage sighed in resignation slumping in his chair seeing Kamina destroy yet another window.

"Neko." Sarutobi said to one of his hidden Anbu

"She already left Hokage-sama." Said Bird having already sent Neko to get a new window the moment Kamina showed up

All the Anbu knew if Kamina showed up one of them will be sent to get a new window.

'I swear that man will cost me a fortune in replacing windows.' Thought Hiruzen

*Later-With Naruto*

'Is this what the old man feels like whenever he has to pay for me?' Naruto thought depressingly as he looked at his empty wallet

He knew Akame had a big appetite, one that rivalled his own when it came to ramen, but this is ridiculous she had already eaten double his amount when he started on his tenth bowel.

 **"Just be thankful Teuchi likes you and gave you a discount. And let this be a lesson to not take advantage of others kindness, you never know when it'll come back to bite you."** Rias said in a lecturing-tone, making Naruto roll his eyes but nodding

"Hey loser." A female voice called out stopping Naruto in his tracks

'That voice.' Naruto thought recognizing it

Turning Naruto saw a girl with long black hair with a blue tint tied up in a ponytail, porcelain skin, jet black eyes, wearing a navy blue high-collared shirt, a short white skirt with black spandex shorts underneath that went down to just above her legs, and blue Ninja sandals.

This is Satsuki Uchiha an acquaintance of Naruto's. They used to be classmates and rivals until Naruto moved to a different class and graduated before her.

"Oh, hey Satsuki." Naruto said, while Satsuki looked at the headband tied to his forehead

"You passed the Genin Exam." Stated Satsuki, Naruto nodding proudly

"Yep, I'm finally a ninja." Naruto said

Suddenly Satsuki tossed Naruto a scroll which he caught with a confused expression.

"Consider it a reward for graduating early." Satsuki said crossing her arms, Naruto still looking confused though

"Thanks Satsuki-chan." Said Naruto smiling at her, with Satsuki scoffing in response

"Whatever loser, it's only because you'll need all the help you can get after I become a Genin." Satsuki said before walking away, leaving a confused Naruto and highly amused Rias

 **'If there's one change I'm perfectly fine with, it's Sasuke being born a girl in this world.'** Rias thought believing the "Hurricane Chronicles" would have been so much better if Sasuke had been a girl instead of a boy

"Damn, should have asked her what's in the scroll." Naruto muttered to himself pocketing the scroll and heading home

He'll see what it is later.

*Timeskip-Three Months*

"Alright team today instead of training I have something special planned." Kamina said completely missing the relieved expressions of his students

'Oh thank sweet merciful Kami.' The Genin thought glad they won't be put through their daily torture sessions or as Kamina calls it training

The day after their Genin Test, and every following day of the past three months, had been filled with nothing but pain and agony. Naruto had thought he knew pain from Rias's training sessions, but now he knew everything Rias put him through was a light warm up compared to Kamina's training.

It had started with Kamina going to all their homes at the crack of dawn and dragging them out of bed, not even giving them time to change or have breakfast. Then he took them to a nearby mountain before strapping heavy boulders to their arms and legs and telling them to climb to the top of the mountain and only after all three reached the top could they finally get ready.

When they tried protesting Kamina responded by using Earth Style: Super Weighted Boulder Jutsu to double the weight of the boulders and asked them if they wanted further weight added. That immediately got the three to start climbing, having numerous close calls of falling.

After nearly three hours however they finally reached the top where Kamina let them have breakfast and change into their regular clothes. That was when he said something that to this day still haunted their nightmares.

"Alright now that the warm ups over, time for the real training!"

They then had to climb back down the mountain, with the boulders still strapped to their bodies, and proceed to do five hundred laps around the village while Kamina through blunted kunai and shuriken at them, all while shouting "DODGE!" at them, then a thousand sit ups, pushups, pull ups, and squats all of this with the boulders still strapped to their bodies.

After the physical exercise came personal training with Kamina creating three clones for each of his students to focus on sparring and training in their specialties, Akame being taught Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. Ochaco being taught to better control her Gravity Manipulation, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. And Naruto being taught Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and what little Kamina knew of Fuinjutsu that Naruto didn't' already know. All the while Kamina still threw kunai and shuriken at them and shouting "DODGE!", he said it was to keep them alert but the Genin really believed he did it for shits and giggles.

Once the first months had passed Kamina had then began teaching them Elemental Manipulation, starting with showing them their Elemental Affinities.

Akame had a Water and Lightning Affinity.

Ochaco had a Wind and Earth Affinity.

And Naruto had an Affinity for Wind, Water, and Fire.

Kamina was able to help the three with their Fire, Lightning, and Earth Affinities, given those were his elements, and gave them scrolls on how to train their Water and Wind Affinities.

Normally Naruto would just use Shadow Clones to help speed along his training, but after Kamina had learned of that, he expressly forbid Naruto from using Shadow Clones during team training, saying it wouldn't be fair to Akame and Ochaco if he could get farther ahead with a training method they couldn't use. Naruto reluctantly agreed to this, seeing his sensei's point, but still not liking he couldn't exploit using Shadow Clones.

That had been their training for the past three months, get up early for physical training, thankfully they have managed to get up and get ready before Kamina shows up, then afterwards train in their Elemental Affinities and specialties. While Kamina still threw kunai and shuriken at them. It only got worse when he'd increase the weight of the boulders and add on a hundred laps and exercises to their regimens, he'd even begun using real kunai and shuriken as well.

All in all the Genin did see they were improving dramatically, but that didn't change the fact they believed their sensei was a psychotic sadist.

"What're we doing sensei?" Ochaco asked, as Kamina smiled mischievously

"We'll getting missions from the Hokage today." Revealed Kamina, much to the Genin's joy at finally getting to do missions

"Now come on I've already gone ahead and reserved plenty of missions for us. The Hokage will have them ready for us when we get there." Kamina said

"Alright finally missions! Come Akame-chan, Ochaco-chan!" Naruto said as the three ran ahead of their sensei who hadn't lost his smile that had now gained a rather sadistic edge

'Oh those poor brats don't know what they're getting into.' Kamina thought as he started cackling like a madman

His team was about to experience the bane of all new Genin teams.

D-Rank missions.

 **So, what did you think, good. The Genin Test was inspired by the Xiaolin Showdown between Omi and Dashi from the show "Xiaolin Showdown" along with the Orb of Tornami, which Naruto created along with plans for other weapons and armor (hint hint). Not only that but Naruto has an encounter with his Academy rival Satsuki Uchiha, then following three months of tor- I mean training with Kamina, all ending with the three Genin about to get a very rude wake up call of the "missions" they'll be doing. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
